Lo que él no sabe
by Marth Mt
Summary: Algunas notas que, este personaje a contra su voluntad viene inicialmente, tienen que ver con su vida fuera de los escritos de Watson.


Yo soy muy poco a escribir en un cuaderno alguna hazaña, a menos que sea para anotar alguna pista de mis casos, o hacer referencia a una futura mono ó biografía, personal. El tiempo que se pierde es malgastado y se cometen sumos errores pues la agregación de matices o admiraciones salen solos, en cierta manera, al describir. Parece estar hecho para que otros lo lean. Y eso mismo se lo hago notar a mi compañero. Sin numeras ocasiones yo le e hecho ver que sus escritos de mis casos son carentes de valor, vulgares, corrientes, pues no siguen los pasos deductivos para solucionarlo. Y sin numeras ocasiones él mismo me a hecho comentarios que, si no me gusta como escribe, que yo lo haga. De alguna manera, él a cambiado y se alumbra ligeramente a los pasos de deducción. Y por supuesto, yo también. Lo e visto sonreír cuando le describo algo, y yo, sin preguntarle, sé el por qué: e adquirido algo del barroquismo con el que él se expresa. Eso sucede cuando dos sujetos se la pasan conviviendo juntos mucho tiempo. Pero cuando Watson se mudó para vivir con su esposa la obligatoria vida matrimonial, ignoro si quedé yo con el endemoniado habito. Mi mente quedo colapsada por los múltiples casos de esos años, unos de los años con más actividad en mi vida, que hasta tuve que quedar en cama por mínimo una semana. No es que lo ocupase, pero si se juega con la Sra. Hudson, es mejor ceder. Es una buena moza y cocinera, y yo no sé cocinar. Y no es que si con Watson hubiese sido diferente. Pero es bueno compartir comentarios o la siempre presencia con alguien cuando se está tanto tiempo haciendo conclusiones en una habitación.

Cuando la siguiente vez lo vi, ya había pasado un año.

El vistazo a grande rasgos era bueno: buena vida, ya trabajaba, estaba más gordo y no había indicios de alguna ruptura con su esposa. Y como no soy resentido le dejé que se quedará esa semana en mi casa, pues su mujer había ido viaje a visitar a su madre. Él el mi mejor amigo, el único con ese nivel de solidaridad, sí, pero el no sabe muchas cosas de mi y me enojan otras muchas cosas de él. Detalles, detalles... es amigable, comunicativo, fiel... pero un bocaza que me sorprende que aun no lo haya pateado por un acantilado. Como primer lector de sus obras, e notado antes de su publicación todos los casos que él a escrito. Y me representa como un superhombre. Pero admito, sin modestia, que son verdades. Soy tan serio que pocas veces me sorprendo. Soy tan inteligente, eficaz e imaginativo que con las más sutiles e insignificantes pistas resuelvo problemas. Tengo tan buen estado físico que seria uno de los hombres más rápidos, fuerte y ágiles de toda Inglaterra. Y tan calculador y matemático como para tener en orden exacto y cronológicos mis pensamientos aparte, indiferentes a todos mis roles deductivos, sobre todo lo que sé y cómo utilizarlo. Aunque, como me lo hizo notar Watson en uno de mis casos, todo esto tiene su precio.

Esto sucedió cuando, meses después de reconciliarme con Watson, y yo ya luego de finalizar un caso, me acompañaba.

Supongo que nunca lo escribió. No tenía por qué: era un problema absurdamente sencillo. Sin robo ni asesinatos, sólo un percance de que si la mujer era infiel o no. Yo e echo muchos más casos de los que en realidad él a escrito, pues sólo escribe alguno que le llame enteramente su atención. La esposa resulto siempre fiel y el supuesto amante era su hermano, que ocupaba su ayuda, y lo metía furtivamente en las noches para comer y luego en el día ella se iba y se lo encontraba en un parque cercano, hasta el ocaso. Es todo. Y el esposo, avergonzado nos pidió nuestras disculpas... pero agregó:

- Nunca debí de desconfiar de mi esposa – dijo mientras le daba a ella un beso en la mejilla-. Pero ella es una mujer excepcional que si otro hombre lograse enamorarse hacía ella como yo lo hago tan apasionadamente, no lo culpo.

Y Watson soltó una risilla.

- Lo entiendo perfectamente señor. Eso me pasa con mi esposa. Y como dice el dicho: detrás de cada gran hombre siempre existe una gran mujer. Aunque, por supuesto, siempre hay sus excepciones – comentó esto último mirándome de soslayo.

Ese comentario me agarró tan desprevenido que juro que, cuando nos subimos al coche para llegar a nuestra casa, aun tenía la cara roja, supongo que por vergüenza o alguna cosa así. Watson comprendió en parte que había dicho algo malo y se tuvo que aguantar todo el camino en completo silencio.

Y escribo esto en modo reflexivo: nunca me e sentido inclinado a una relación con una mujer ni con un hombre. Sólo algo contra Watson, pero siento lo mismo que si estuviera con mi hermano, y en definitiva no amo a mi hermano ni a Watson. Y mientras más lo pienso menos sentido tiene. Es decir que con todos esos atributos que tengo en mis sentidos, no puedo tener novia o mujer. Es absurdo ¿por qué interferirían, al fin y acabo? Debe ser otra cosa. ¿Pero _qué_? Tanto he pensado en ello sin respuesta que, si no intento resolverlo, estoy trabajando, y cuando no estoy trabajando, estoy pensando en eso. Es un circulo vicioso que a logrado atraparme ¡y todo gracias a mi querido gran amigo el doctor John Watson! ¿por qué tuvo que hablar y hacer esos malditos comentarios sacados de los papelitos de las galletas de la fortuna? Si tanto le gusta escribir ¿por qué no se hace escritor y deja de ser doctor? Podría irse a Sucia o a Irlanda, con su esposa, y pasar frente a las cataratas de Reichenbach y conocer a un maldito profesor de medio suelto llamado Morty y hacer su hermosa historias de detectives, pues algo me dice que se inspirara en alguien... no sé... ¿en mí?

Tal vez sea por. En mi explosión anterior me dí cuenta d e algo, de algo que ha sido en mi desde hace muchos años: son explosivo, sarcástico, y poco tolerable con todos. ¿Será por eso? Mi atractivo es lo de menos. Si e visto de anciana me tanta importancia de cómo si me vistiera de pordiosero o de smoking. E sentido, si alguna inclinación hacia una mujer, sería a Ella. Ella. La Mujer. Irene. Irene Adler. La única mujer que a podido burlarme. Y por eso la inclinación: por que a sido la única mujer que a podido burlarme. Y nada más. Si yo tuviera novia o una mujer, mi mente no funcionaria bien: lo e visto en mi hermano que, gracias a Dios, aunque no crea en él, la dejó. O en mi amigo Watson. O el inspector Lestrade, que cuando se casó paso a ser un mal inspector, a uno peor.

Ya voy a terminar. Ah, y comentaré lo de mi hermano. Para mi sigue siendo gracioso, aunque ya haya pasado hace unos meses. Mi hermano, mi querido cuaderno, es hombre que odia salirse de su itinerario. Tiene gustos simples: trabaja, duerme bien y visita un club. Pero es lo único que hace, literalmente. Duerme en un cómodo cuarto, donde tiene en el servicio una criaba, justo enfrente de un club. Su ejercicio depende de los metros que camina de su casa al trabajo, en el gobierno, y luego, del trabajo al club; pasa unas horas y a la casa. Es todo. Y lo que le sucedió, a grandes rasgos: conoció a una mujer que solicitó su ayuda en el trabajo, pues era contadora suplente por un par de días de otro funcionario del gobierno. La simpatía fue al momento. A él le gustó ella y ella le gustó a él y salieron.... pero la relación no iba a durar. Mi hermano tanto la quería que cuando, ella le propuso que salieran a pasear, no se imagino su la naturaleza era como la de cualquier mujer americana: una deportista, salvaje y aventaba, sofocada en el monótono clima ingles. Fueron a un parque y ella le propuso una carrera. Él no pudo decir no... por casualidad, yo también estaba por ahí siguiendo a un X, por no decir más, y me lo encontré más muerto que vivo, en las orillas del malecón del río, al otro extremo del parque, de rodillas, rojo y sofocado, como un hombre que jamás hace deporte y se pone a correr y gritar como loco a una mujer que lleva 20 millas de ventaja, riendo como si su enamorado estuviese a distancia de una mano.

Mis relaciones... son... rápidas. No. Las veo inútiles. Esa es la palabra que tanto buscaba: si tuviese una novia, me sucedería lo mismo que Lestrade: mi mente estaría siempre en ella. Si tuviera una esposa, me sucedería lo mismo que Watson: escribiría y pensaría por dos, en vez de uno, me desconcentraría. Si tuviese una amante, me sucedería lo mismo que mi hermano: no sería yo y no haría mi trabajo como debo. Es la única explicación posible de que no tenga ninguna relación: inconscientemente no quiero tenerla por que me estorbaría en el trabajo. Un compañero, como Watson, que justo ahora oigo que está tocando la puerta pues mi reloj ya roza a las 9, sabe cuando debe y cuando no debe inmiscuirse mientras estoy trabajando. No sé queja cuando lo mantengo despierto al tocar mi violín, y no se pone a gritar como la Sra. Hudson cuando inundo de humo de tabaco la sala. Con una mujer, jamás haría eso... pero... ¿y con un hombre? No soy homosexual.. es más, tampoco sé si son heterosexual o bisexual, todo son puras anécdotas y opiniones arcaicas y suposiciones que alguien le pone a otro. Me es indiferente y estoy bien como estoy ¿para qué cambiar? Y acá te dejo. No quiero darle la satisfacción a Watson de que me vea escribiendo algo personal, por su terca repetición de que escriba algo de mi. Justo ahora me está viendo, pensando que es alguna biografía o algo deferente a un caso o carta para el Scottland Yard. Y le diré que es un anuncio de algo. E trabajado de actor, y soy tan talentoso que puedo engañar a los maestros de maestros.

_Au revoir. _

S.H.

-

-

-

Bueno, si queréís que Holmes escriba otra hoja de su diario/cuaderno. Haganmelo saber. Sé que hay gente que acá viene a está parte del FanFiction. ¡Sólo un review! para ver que mi trabajo siquiera alguien lo ve. Aunque pongan "RLEZZZ :P jOjOjO8D" me animan.....


End file.
